Tournament
by bitchin-flash
Summary: On that night you get bitten, you're a pawn / Scott's werewolf life as a game of chess.


on that night you get bitten, you're a **pawn**

you're new to the game and oblivious

the alpha tells you what to do

 _((doesn't mean you follow his orders))_

you're an amateur

reckless

disposable

but ambitious too

loyal to your old pack

refusing to be controlled

 _((that's the only way you make it out alive))_

 _._

you're an omega and a **rook**

you're stronger now

you understand your powers

guarding your town

protecting

even those who kill

 _((because that's your job isn't it?_

 _you save_ _everyone_ _))_

you're a strong

stubborn castle

and _nothing_ will harm your friends.

.

you're a **knight** and you've made sacrifices

everyone around you is dying

you're _jumping_ around

speculating

pretending

trying to be a leader when you aren't

 _((but it's too much – you can't do it))_

you're cunning and careful

rescuing the sacrifices with a plan and deceit

and then you

d

i

e

 _((it's okay because_

 _you're a_ _ **knight**_ _and you make sacrifices))_

and you've survived

.

maybe it's your loyalty

strength

or cunning

that made you a **bishop**

an unexpected alpha

you're smarter now

better

 _((and you_ _need_ _to be –_

 _this is the hardest challenge yet))_

brother against brother

against a fox that wears your brother's face

you're trying

and for a moment you almost win

you keep fighting and so does everyone else

 _((you don't have a choice))_

and you win

but not all of you are

 _alive_

 _((how many more sacrifices will there be?))_

 _._

you're a true alpha – a **queen**

you're stronger

more confident

smoothly infiltrating a hunters' club

you bite an innocent and drag him into your war

 _((you didn't mean it but that doesn't matter to him))_

there's a dead pool

and the casualty list is going _up_

your corpse would fetch the highest price

professional assassins surround you

 _((this must be what it feels like to be_ _hunted_ _))_

you're a **queen** so you protect

and you _d i e_ once again

and the benefactor is shut

d

o

w

n

 _((but, of course, it can't be over yet))_

 _._

it's only when you defeat your alpha

you rise the ranks and become a regal **king**

you're strong and mighty

 _((but you're still_ _human_ _))_

nothing can stand in your way

except

theo raekan

the pressure to shelter is strong

and sometimes you feel like _b-r-e-a-k-i-n-_ _g_

the line between science and supernatural is blurring

and _theo_ destroys your pack

from the inside out

and it's **your** fault

 _((because some of us are_ _human_ _, scott))_

and you're in a library

all alone

and for _fifteen minutes_ you're

d

e

a

d

but you're a **king** so you come back

and you earn back your kingdom's trust

first, your brother

your girlfriend

your beta

your sisters

and then you

h e a l

your pack defeat the beast **together**

you have plan to keep everyone safe

 _((that's your top priority as a_ _king_ _))_

in the end

it's allison argent who saves _**you**_

.

you're still a **king** – that won't change

maybe it's time to step down

but something's not right

 _((someone is missing))_

and you feel like a **pawn** again

clueless

confused

because that first night doesn't add up

you're a **rook** as you fail to protect the team

a **bishop** when you hear stiles through a radio

and you drive 143 miles to a ghost town

you're a **queen** when you remind liam his place

there's no t i m e for mistakes

you can't work with someone you don't trust

 _((but you're a_ _ **queen**_ _and you make sacrifices))_

in the cooling chamber

you remember

your brother is back

 _((you seriously question how you survived without him))_

and **together**

you drive away the ghosts

.

this phase of your life should be over

 _((they still need us))_

you're out of the game

and you're different now

brave

strong

cunning

loyal to a fault

you're happy

but then everything

._ **s** _._._

_._._ **h** _.

_._ **a** _._._._

_._._._ **t** _._

_._._ **t** _._._._

._._._ **e** _._._._._._

._._._._._ **r** _._._

_._._ **s** _._._

after all,

you never did like to follow the rules.

* * *

 **I had a much easier format planned out but has quite limited layouts ugh. This was 100% inspired by mcfuz's checkmate, which is basically a Percy Jackson version of this and way better because it's original.**

 **It's just that I read that one and then I couldn't get this out of my head. This fic starts at season 1 and ends at 6a. I might update it once 6b is out! I'm so excited for that yay!**

 **I really hope everything here is intact because there were so many edits I had to make since I couldn't use my original. Hope you enjoyed it!**

 **xoxo**

 **A**


End file.
